Electrochemical power generators, such as fuel cells and flow batteries (e.g., vanadium redox flow batteries, etc.), can be used to generate electrical energy to power various devices and systems. For example, in some applications, electrochemical power generators can be used to generate electrical energy to power data servers in a data center. Data servers generate large amounts of heat and typically require an auxiliary cooling system, such as fans, heat exchangers, or other similar cooling devices to maintain a normal operating temperature. Generally speaking, auxiliary cooling systems use a working fluid (e.g., water, coolant, etc.) that is separate and distinct from the fluid(s) used in the electrochemical power generators (e.g., reactants, fuels, oxidants, etc.).